


Yuletide Promises

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: (Sylvain Christmas Prelude 2019 Day 1: Presents/Tree)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Sylvain Week Christmas Prelude 2019





	1. Presents/Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a little trio of stories that all tie in to one another~ I know it's Sylvain week but ... Felix has to be there too...

“Sylvain! Wake up! It’s Yule, it’s Yule!”

“Nnnn… ten more minutes, Felix…”

“ _No_ , Syl, get up! We have presents! I know we do. And I know you want to open your presents!”

The ten-year-old Sylvain sat up groggily in bed, rubbing his eyes while his best friend shook his shoulders. The younger boy’s smile nearly split his face in half, copper eyes creased in excitement. Sylvain would be a liar if that didn’t immediately change his mind. He clasped Felix’s hand excitedly and slid off his bed, letting him drag him out of his room.

“Come on, let’s go wake up Glenn, too! I’m… scared to try to wake up Miklan,” Felix said apprehensively, holding onto Sylvain’s hand tightly.

“Yeah, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea. He’ll come whenever he’s ready to start a fight,” Sylvain said with a smile. He didn’t let go of his friend and knocked on the older Fraldarius brother’s bedroom door with him when they reached it.

“Glenn, wake up! It’s Yule!” Felix opened the door and bombarded inside, letting go of Sylvain just so he could jump up on his brother’s bed. “Glennnnnn!”

“Felix, I’ll smack you into next week if you don’t let me sleep…” Sylvain and Felix both chuckled at his empty threat, pulling the covers down from his chin despite his words. “Oh, now you two will get it—” Glenn was twelve, so he had size on his side to scoop his little brother up in an instant and hold him over his head. Felix giggled happily, reaching out for Sylvain and calling for help. When he tossed his baby brother onto the bed with a whoop, he turned on the Gautier boy and smiled mischievously.

“Felix, come on!” Sylvain grabbed his friend, tearing out of the guest room and down the hallway of his family’s manor. He realized halfway down that their laughter would probably wake Miklan up, so he stopped suddenly and checked to make sure Glenn was actually behind them. Thank the goddess he was, because Sylvain’s older brother threw his bedroom door open as they passed it.

“Why in the _hell_ are you screaming? I have half a mind to teach you a lesson, brother…”

“Awe, c’mon Mik, calm down. It’s Yule. They’re ten and eight. Settle down,” Glenn said lightheartedly, protectively placing his hands on their shoulders. The eldest of the four glared at Sylvain and retreated into his room, slamming the door and locking it. “Ugh. Come on guys, let’s go. I’m sure Father will be up soon.”

Glenn walked Sylvain and Felix to the grand drawing room, smiling when the two jumped in excitement because of the presents under the large fir tree. Some maids were setting out refreshments for when the lord and lady of the house joined them, but lovingly greeted the boys.

“This is for you, young master Sylvain,” one of them said, pulling a small parcel from under the tree and handing it to him. Glenn and Felix peered inquisitively at it while he opened it. Sylvain’s eyes were wide in wonder, standing closely next to her while he unwrapped it. It was a wooden knight toy, complete with a lance and posing steed. Sylvain yelped in excitement and hugged her, bouncing on his feet.

“Thank you so much! Happy Yule, Clara,” he said happily, smiling up at her in thanks.

“Happy Yule, sweet young man. And of course, I have something for the sweet Fraldarius boys too,” she said gently, retrieving two more gifts from under the tree. Glenn smiled sheepishly and Felix’s mouth dropped open in surprise, his bottom lip quivering when she handed him his present.

“F-for me? Really?”

“Come now, young master Felix, there’s no need to cry! Of course I’d have something for you,” Clara said sweetly, patting his head.

“Open it up, Fe,” Glenn grinned, draping the blue scarf Clara had knitted for him over his shoulders. “Thank you, Clara.”

Felix fumbled over the paper over his present, gasping loudly when he pulled out a toy swordsman. “Woah—wow! Sylvain, we match!” He triumphantly held up his toy next to Sylvain’s, tugging happily on the bottom of Clara’s apron. “T-thank you so much! I match Syl!”

Rodrigue walked into the drawing room and smiled at his sons, wrapping them both up in a hug. “Happy Yule to you all. Clara, thank you for thinking of my boys every year.” She curtsied and excused herself with a smile, gazing lovingly at the three boys.

“I have something for young master Miklan as well, whenever he joins us all.”

“Felix, let’s play with our new toys! I can’t believe we match!” Sylvain had completely forgotten all about his other presents under the Yule tree, hoping instead to play with his best friend.

Eventually, his mother, father, and brother joined them. Miklan sat away from everybody, brooding as his parents joyfully watched his brother opening his gifts. Glenn sat supportively at his side, patting his knee with a small smile.

When the majority of the paper had been cleared away, Sylvain crawl under the tree and removed one more parcel, bringing it over to Felix with a small smile. “I used my own allowance to buy this at the market, Felix! Happy Yule, best friend.”

He watched his younger friend hold the package in his little hands, crying harder than he had when Clara had given him his swordsman toy. “Why are you crying?! It’s a present, it’s supposed to make you happy!” he laughed, holding Felix’s shoulders before hugging him.

“I—I don’t have a p-present for you,” Felix sniffled, burying his face into Sylvain’s shirt.

“Aww, Fe, it’s ok!” Sylvain wiped his eyes. “I get to see you on Yule this year! That’s better than anything you could ever get me!”

Felix sniffled, clutching the present tighter, “Even if I got you something really, _really_ cool?”

“Even if you got me something really, _really_ cool.”

Felix unwrapped the present and yelled happily when he pulled out a painted toy sword, jumping up and hugging Sylvain around his neck.

“Do you wanna go outside and play with that or our toys Clara got us?” Sylvain asked him, thoroughly done with festivities, wanting now to do nothing more than spend the day with his best friend. Felix looked at his swordsman and Sylvain’s gift, as indecisive as he’d ever been.

“Our matching toys. I want to keep this nice, because _you_ gave it to me, Sylvain. This is the best Yule present I’ve ever gotten! This is the best Yule ever.”

“Let’s always spend Yule together. Next year, I’ll save more allowance and get you an even better present! Promise?” Sylvain asked, holding out his pinky for Felix to take.

“Promise!”


	2. Party/Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sylvain Christmas Prelude 2019 Day 2: Party/Mistletoe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was. Supposed to be rated T lmao. But have some Christmas/Yuletide sylvix porn *u*

The wind whipped Sylvain’s hair furiously in the cold Ethereal Moon morning. He crossed his arms tighter over his chest, briefly regretting letting Felix borrow his jacket the night prior. He’d been a sucker, though, seeing his crush shivering so pathetically in the training ground without one. He looked forward to sheepishly knocking on the swordsman’s door, not rushing him to give it back, winking and saying he could keep it for as long as he needed.

The lancer hurried into the Blue Lion’s classroom and moseyed on over to the fireplace, warming his hands and body by it with a sigh of relief.

“Cold?” he heard Felix say from his seat. He turned around and flushed when he saw that he was wearing his jacket again.

“This heart of mine keeps me nice and warm, don’t you worry, Felix,” Sylvain winked, sauntering over to his desk and leaning against it. He positioned his ass purposefully over the book Felix had been scanning as he wrote notes on parchment.

“Do you _mind_?” Felix muttered, swatting him away and rolling his eyes.

“My bad, my bad,” laughed the lancer, standing up. He rounded the desk and put his hands down on the tabletop, smirking at the swordsman. “Are you excited about the upcoming Yule celebrations, Felix?” He was surprised when his best friend stopped scribbling, a crimson tinting his cheeks.

“Despite your foolish gifts every year…” Felix muttered, sighing and thinking back to his present last year, which had been a three-course dinner that ended with Sylvain presenting him with a ridiculously ornate sword. He could never battle with it, so it was utterly useless. He never told Sylvain though. He had absolutely mounted it inside his wardrobe so he could regard it every single day. “I am looking forward to it.”

“Wow, Felix… I didn’t expect such a sincere response out of you!”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean,” Felix spat, glaring up at his best friend.

“There he is,” Sylvain grinned, patting Felix’s shoulder.

“Well, I have a surprise for _you_ this year,” the swordsman mumbled, setting his quill in the ink pot nearby and folding his arms. “I was going to give it to you the evening before. But don’t ask me what it is. If you do, I may not give it after all,” he bit harshly.

“Cryptic! Fine, fine… I won’t press. But I’m excited too, Fe.” Sylvain’s voice softened from its previous snarky tone. “I’m glad we’ve made good on yet another promise, always being together at Yule.”

Felix’s heart trembled at his words, but he just let a soft scoff push out of his lips.

**

The 24th of the Ethereal Moon was soon upon them. Byleth had announced a small party celebrating Yule, much to the delight of the Blue Lion house. Annette and Mercedes gifted everyone small parcels of sweets after having spent all day in the dining hall baking. Felix gave his to Sylvain with the excuse that they’d go to waste if he kept them.

“You sure you don’t want to go outside the grounds and find a nice fir tree to chop down and bring back to the dorms?” Sylvain winked, dodging a jut of Felix’s sword to his neck.

“You’ll track in bugs and dirt. Then you won’t shut up about it,” Felix breathed out, spinning on his heel to re-aim his training blade at Sylvain’s side.

“Oh. It was definitely going to go in _your_ room, Fe,” laughed the lancer, sweeping his weapon behind Felix’s knees. He nearly knocked him back onto his ass, but his best friend was too fast. Felix took advantage of Sylvain’s cockiness and smacked his chest with his training blade, sending him to the ground with a gentle kick to his chest.

“The hell it was…” the swordsman mumbled, breathing heavily and reaching his hand down to help the other to his feet. Sylvain took it with a smile, the irresistible smile that made Felix soft and weak in the knees. He blushed and hastily turned away, rolling his arms to stretch before resuming his stance.

“Don’t you think we should go get ready for the Yule celebration soon?” Sylvain asked, breathing more labored now after Felix had knocked him down. “How am I going to waltz with you around the ballroom if I push myself any further?”

Felix shot around and glared at him. “You will do no such thing with me,” he said, moving his body towards training dummies. “I will show up later. You’re free to leave if you wish.”

“Felix…” Sylvain said, pouting. “This is the one time of year you smile willingly and let me bother you.” Felix heard the grin on his voice and his footsteps approaching him from behind. When he felt his hand on his shoulder, he lowered his training sword. “Take a break for just tonight and tomorrow. You deserve it.”

“Just because of our promise,” Felix said with a grin he desperately tried to hide from Sylvain.

They walked out of the training ground together after putting everything away. Felix still wore the other’s jacket draped over his shoulders. It warmed the lancer from his head to his toes to see him pulling it closer around his chest. Felix wanted to comment about his surprise that Sylvain hadn’t asked for it back, but if he was being honest, he didn’t want him to just yet.

At their dorms, Sylvain promised Felix to pick him up in fifteen minutes to head down to the party. Felix rolled his eyes and left the lancer standing out in the hallway. He threw off his clothes but kept the other’s jacket held up against his chest, sighing as he flopped down onto his bed. It smelled like him, even still had a few of his stray red hairs slipped in between the fabric. Felix blushed as though he was being watched as he brought it near his nose just to waft the scent into his nostrils.

Sylvain, two doors down in his own dormitory, was humming happily to himself as he prepared for a night of frivolity with his classmates. He sprayed his best cologne on his wrists and neck, making sure his evening wear laid nicely against his body. As he looked into the mirror inside is wardrobe, his eyes wandered over to the small knight toy Clara had gifted him all those years ago. Sylvain smiled at it fondly, wondering if Felix still had his.

After one more spin in his mirror, Sylvain picked up the parcel he’d hidden behind books on the shelf by his bed, which contained Felix’s Yule present. He knew his best friend would tell him he’d gone overboard, but when Sylvain had seen the black cloak lined in gold, he knew he’d love seeing Felix wear it. Even if it was only once to humor him. He tucked it under his arm and left his dorm to go meet his best friend. He knocked on his door, already bearing a large smile.

“Your escort awaits, Lord Fraldarius,” he called.

“Come in, I’m just about done,” Felix replied. Sylvain pushed open his door and had to stop himself from gasping—Felix looked _incredible_ in his evening wear.

“Wow, Fe… you look nice,” Sylvain said softly, stopping gently in his tracks. Felix was in front of his mirror with his wardrobe open, tying his hair in a low ponytail. Sylvain’s eyes drifted to meet Felix’s in the reflection, but soon he noticed the sword from last year mounted on the door. “Is that—”

“Shut up. What _else_ am I supposed to do with it,” bit Felix, rolling his eyes. He whipped around to Sylvain with his hands on his hips.

“I’m just surprised you kept it…” Sylvain replied sheepishly, unable to control the smile on his face.

“Oh, please…” Felix mumbled, opening the wardrobe wider to reveal a small collection of past Yule gifts. Sylvain’s heart fluttered when he saw his swordsman toy. He beamed warmly at his best friend and closed the gap between them, holding out this year’s gift for him to take.

“Happy Yule, Fe,” he muttered softly, placing his hand quickly on his forearm. He jumped when Felix hugged him just as fleetingly, face warming at his touch. He stepped back and grinned as his best friend opened his gift.

“Sylvain—” The lancer could see the undeniable happy pout that the other was trying to fight, trying to force a frown onto his face and losing. “You really didn’t have to—”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted you to have it.” He took the cloak from the paper and draped it over the other’s shoulders, clasping it in place over his evening wear. “It even matches!”

“T-thank you,” Felix stammered, stepping back to admire his reflection. “You really do have good taste…” he said with a sigh. Sylvain could see his hands excitedly feeling the fabric.

“Shall we head to the party?” Sylvain asked, bowing slightly and holding out his hand.

“Sure. I’ll be able to give you your present after.”

It was vague, but Sylvain wasn’t complaining. He noticed his best friend didn’t grab any parcels or things of the like as they left, so was extremely curious as to what his best friend was going to give him.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Byleth greeted them by handing both of them a stein of beer, wishing them a happy Yule with a twinkling in his eyes. A small band was playing music, a pleasant background amongst the light chatter of their classmates. Sylvain asked Felix lightheartedly for a dance, unsurprised when his best friend refused and left his side immediately to go get something to eat. The lancer instead took Annette once around the dancefloor, kissing her hand in thanks when they made it back to Felix.

“Had to at least do a little dancing,” he laughed, sitting next to the swordsman on the bench he was seated at.

“Better you than me,” Felix grumbled, at least smiling a bit despite how little he wanted to be there.

“I’m glad you’re here, though, Fe,” Sylvain said happily, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’d much rather spend Yule here with you than back home. It’s much happier, I must admit.”

Felix smiled softly and gently elbowed Sylvain in the ribs. “Don’t get mushy on me, Gautier.”

They spent the rest of the evening chatting with everyone, sharing stories of Yules from the past. Felix was quiet for most of it, but never left Sylvain’s side for more than a few minutes. He relaxed in the happy company of his more outgoing best friend, fulfilling his obligation to their friends and professor for the party.

When it came time to head back to the dorms, the swordsman’s heart began to pump quickly in his chest. The lancer hadn’t asked about his present all night; could he possibly know what Felix was planning? It was already taking every bit of confidence and nerves he could spare, so if it were to be spoiled by Sylvain figuring it out…

Felix trailed closely behind Sylvain as they left the dining hall, gripping a pilfered item in his hand. He held them underneath the cloak he’d been gifted, silently working up the courage to follow through with his plan. As they stepped in front of Felix’s door, he made a strained sound to grab his best friend’s attention.

“S-Sylvain. I want to give you your Yule gift.”

“Oh yeah, I had meant to ask about that,” the redhead winked, making Felix’s knees and legs turn to jelly. “What’s the surprise, Felix?”

“Well…” Where could Felix begin? He thought it cheap to confess his feelings quickly so he could get this over with. But he’d harbored feelings for his best friend for _years_ , and was tired of pretending that he didn’t every single day. He at least had to tell him how he felt, and had figured such a significant occasion for them like Yule would be a good time to do so. “Syl, I’ve said this a million times in my head, so—”

Felix revealed the mistletoe he’d nabbed from one of the lengths of garland that had decorated the ceiling in the dining hall, holding it anxiously. Sylvain’s eyes were wide, but the surprise on his face looked welcome? Hopeful? Felix barely felt himself move the bundle above their heads, barely felt gently pulling Sylvain’s chin down so he could kiss him. He pressed his best friend up against his dormitory door and slowly began moving his lips, his free hand sliding up into his red hair. He jumped in excitement when he felt the other’s hands go down around his waist and pull him as close together as possible.

“I’ve wanted to give you this for a while, but…” Felix said nervously, pulling away and looking up at Sylvain. His expression was hard to read, he looked as though he were trying to find the right words to say. Felix couldn’t tell if those were happy words or those meant to let him down gently. “Please say something, Syl—”

The redhead smiled widely and pulled his face back in for another kiss, fingers gliding into his hair and taking hold. Sylvain kissed Felix excitedly, earnestly, and happily, a heat like he’d never felt warming his entire body. He chuckled when Felix lazily tossed the mistletoe to the ground so he could wrap his arms around his shoulders.

“I’m glad you finally did, Felix,” Sylvain said against his ear, nuzzling his nose into the skin there and embracing him.

“Will you… stay with me? I want you and nobody else, Syl—but I—”

“Felix, I’m yours. You’ve had my heart like nobody else could ever hope to. I’ve been an _idiot_ and _insatiable_ \--”

“Good. Then… let me give you another gift.” Felix bent down and picked up the mistletoe from the ground, opening the room to his dormitory and shoving his partner inside. He locked it with a blush, whipping around to see Sylvain standing there with wide eyes. He raised the bottom hem of the cloak he’d given him and wrapped it around the taller man’s shoulders as he kissed him once more, holding on to the mistletoe behind his back.

Sylvain was in awe at Felix’s confession, but his surprise was paired with relief and hope that they shared their feelings for one another. He couldn’t believe his luck that after all this time, he’d be able to spend Yule with Felix like he’d been wanting to for years: together and in love.

He flushed when his partner shoved him back towards his bed, setting the mistletoe down on the covers beside him as he climbed onto his lap to rip his shirt up and his pants down. “Is this okay?” Felix whispered, hands waiting on his clothes before he carried out his desires. Sylvain nodded dumbly and quickly, heart pounding in his chest as he watched the love of his life coming unraveled like a bow on a gift.

Felix eased Sylvain’s pants down and whined at the sight, looking up into his warm honey-colored eyes with a soft smile. He reached down to remove his boots before stripping him from the waist down. The swordsman settled down in between his legs and nervously planted kisses down his still clothed chest to his bare abdomen and groin, fingers fumbling around. Sylvain laced his hands into Felix’s to soothe him, biting his lip in a smile as he looked down at him.

His ponytail had come undone, so his beautiful navy locks cascaded down his shoulders and onto his back. His breath hitched in his chest at the sight, making him nod silently in reassurance. He gripped Felix tightly as his mouth neared his already hard cock, forcing his hips to stay still. He breathed deeply through his nose when Felix pulled a hand away to start pumping him.

“F-Fe…” His free hand moved down to the sheets to grip. He hated himself for all the years spent flaunting his stupidity around like a badge of honor, for the time he’d spent denying his feelings. He’d never guessed that Felix would confess to him first, because surely his desperation for his best friend would push him towards admitting before he did. But here they were, on their fifteenth Yule together, doing, well—

Something Sylvain hadn’t _anticipated_ —

Felix’s hands were calloused from holding his blade, but he managed to be gentle and tender as he warmed his partner up. Sylvain settled back into the pillows of the other’s bed, one hand lovingly grabbing his soft hair.

“You’re making me feel a-amazing, Fe,” Sylvain groaned out achingly, toes digging down into the sheets by Felix’s hips. He watched as the swordsman blushed horribly and hid his mouth behind his hand. He scowled softly up at him from in between his legs, making the lancer’s groin twitch uncontrollably.

“You’re _still_ insatiable,” Felix teased, resuming his pumping with a lick to the tip of his partner’s erection. He squirmed when Sylvain shuddered, an unexpected confidence making him take it in his mouth. He glided his hand up the other’s hip and held on as he began to bob his head up and down, back easing up from the tension he’d carried previously. He gripped the base and moved his fist around it with just the right amount of pressure, his own legs shaking when Sylvain breathed out deeply.

“You’re so beautiful, Hugo,” Sylvain muttered happily, whining when Felix popped off him quickly. Felix’s mouth screwed up into a half pout, copper eyes boring into Sylvain with an intensity he’d not seen off the battlefield. Felix ran his nails down Sylvain’s thigh and moaned into his skin as he dropped back down around his cock. He licked and lathered him up with saliva, humming whenever his tongue grazed over the tip or base. Felix maintained eye contact while he struggled to remove his own clothes, huffing and sighing around his partner in his mouth.

When he was fully undressed, Felix crawled up Sylvain’s still clothed chest and kissed him deeply, shuddering when the lancer’s hands found their way around his back. “I love you, Syl.”

Sylvain breathed deeply through his nose and took Felix’s face in his hands, holding him softy as he pressed his forehead up into his. “I love you too, Fe.”

He slid back down and tugged on his balls while he resumed sucking him. Sylvain’s mind raced to him repaying the favor, and he hadn’t even cum yet—

Oh, goddess, where was he going to do _that_? He didn’t know if Felix was ready to…

Felix eased his foreskin down in between his index and middle fingers before licking around the head of his cock, temporarily rendering Sylvain’s brain useless. He grunted in appreciation and nodded furiously. “L-like that, baby— Fuck—!" Felix sucked him, hollowing his cheeks. Sylvain couldn’t help the thrust of his hips up into his mouth, panting pathetically out into the air around them.

Sylvain was painfully hard at this point, not knowing how much longer he was going to last. Seeing Felix’s toned, lithe form snuggled up against his thighs, mouth hiding his erection with every suck and lick, was making his self-control unravel very quickly. Years of hoping for this level of intimacy with his best friend had come to a head so fast; with Felix’s every moan and bob of his head, Sylvain fell harder in love.

“Fe—I’m going to cum soon. _Goddess_ , you’re s-so incredible—” He clenched his fingers into the sheets, exerting the most discipline he’d ever mustered by not unloading in Felix’s mouth right then and there.

Felix popped off and pulled Sylvain on top of him, sliding down so his chest was positioned right under his weeping cock.

“I want to see the first time I make you cum,” he said.

It was cocky, loving, and desperate, and Sylvain whimpered in defeat when the words sauntered into his ears. Felix palmed him in one hand and massaged his balls with the other, writhing underneath him. When Sylvain felt the coil in his stomach springing forth, he lowered his ass down onto Felix’s abdomen and held on to his arms as he came, his partner’s name falling off his lips like a prayer. He managed to open his eyes and look down at him as his load coated his chest, and the view was breathtaking. Felix sighed in a mixture of emotions, the greatest one being relief that he’d finally admitted his feelings.

His own cum still on his partner’s chest, Sylvain leaned down and kissed Felix with a promise he was going to fight the rest of his life proving. They were each other’s. He had told Felix when they were kids that he didn’t want to live in a world without him in it, and even as a child had meant it. He wanted it to be more so a fact than a promise, but never wanted Felix to doubt or question his love for him.

“I… hope you enjoyed your gift,” Felix said stubbornly, looking away from Sylvain’s line of sight and blushing. He held his hands softly and squeezed them.

Sylvain smooched him before mumbling happily into his ear. “Getting to be with you is the best present I could ever receive, Felix. Even when you get me something _really_ , really cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 (fireplace/friends) will be posted tomorrow :> the end of this extremely fun little trilogy!  
> follow me on twitter, i'm fun i promise >:D @setethstiddies!


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sylvain Christmas Prelude 2019 Day 3: Fireplace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, I still have so much to write before Wed LOL <3

“Woah, easy girl!” Sylvain’s mare was excited, galloping happily through the snow. She whinnied as she kicked it up under her hooves, her movements strong and powerful. “You doing okay, Fe?” His husband was red in the face, his arms clutched around his midsection tightly.

They were returning home from a midday ride together, taking a break from paperwork, aid requests, and other responsibilities that came with running two territories. It had been a much needed break, time where they could be alone simply to enjoy one another’s company. They made time; their love was too great to ignore the needs of the other, but the day had been particularly stressful.

“Y-yes, I’m great.”

Sylvain’s eyes narrowed at the other as a devilish smile crept across his face. He discreetly commanded his horse to run faster, which resulted in them bouncing more on her back. When his husband’s arms trembled around him, he chuckled and moved his hips back up against his groin.

“You’re sick is what you are, Fraldarius,” he said lovingly, the sound of Felix’s sharp intake of breath at his hips grinding up against him.

“You’re one to talk,” Felix said coolly, nuzzling his nose into Sylvain’s back to keep himself from groaning out loud.

When they reached their home, Sylvain guided his mare into the stables and dismounted, holding his hand out for his husband with a smile. To his surprise, Felix actually took it and quickly stood up on his toes to kiss him. “Meet me in our chamber when you’re done,” he said quietly, a mere whisper against his ear. Sylvain eyed him curiously as he walked out of the stable without another word, groin jumping in excitement. After tending to his mare, he locked up and hurried up the walkway that led to their small castle.

Gautier was cold, but during the Ethereal Moon it was particularly frigid. Even with fires burning in every room of the castle, one could still see their breath in a small cloud in front of their face. Today was no exception. Sylvain hung his fur-lined coat and cloak inside the small closet in the foyer, shaking the snow off them onto the stone floor. Knowing Felix was waiting upstairs for him, probably naked, probably stretched out on their bed ready to be warmed up after being out in the cold, Sylvain hurried into their kitchen to get him a treat.

Warm cider and bread from the oven in tow, Sylvain hurried up the stairs to their master chamber. He slipped inside with a smile on his face.

“I brought you something warm to eat, lo—" He stopped, eyes going wide at the sight before him. Felix was spread out on the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace, wrapped in nothing except a red bow tied to his thigh. His nose was still red from being outside, skin still shivering slightly in the chill of Gautier castle.

“I was hoping _you’d_ warm me up, Syl,” muttered Felix, his fingers running down his side and down his leg. Sylvain shuddered and set the tray of food down on the table in front of their bed. He kicked off his heavy boots and sauntered over to his husband, a soft smile forming on his lips. Felix stood up and brought his face down to kiss him, hands quickly sliding down to start pulling off his layers of clothing. They were discarded on the ground without much fanfare, but the swordsman stopped when he got to his pants.

“Can I…?” Felix was still shy about topping, even after all this time. Sylvain’s heart jumped in his chest as he nodded, relishing in the way the shorter man turned him around. Felix ran his nails down his back and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Sylvain’s pants, planting kisses down his spine. He sucked and bit into his shoulder blades, sending tremors through the lancer’s body that shot down to his toes. The younger man’s fingers reached down the front of his pants and teased his groin.

Felix touched him everywhere he could besides his cock, making Sylvain whine and writhe at his fingertips. He moved his head back and looked at his husband, eyes full of love, lust, and excitement. The look was enough, and Felix immediately wrapped his hand around the hardening erection and began to pump. Sylvain’s eyes closed, his head falling back against Felix. Felix moved his other hand to his balls and massaged them as he stretched to press his tongue inside the other’s mouth.

He lowered his husband to the floor as he kissed him, keeping a gentle pace on his erection. Felix sat on his knees and guided Sylvain to lie on his stomach, continuing to kiss and bite his back. His tongue glided over the two small dimples just above his ass and Sylvain moaned out, bringing a smile at last to Felix’s face. The redhead’s cock twitched in his hand and he breathed deeply into his skin, scratching him with his teeth. Sylvain grunted below him, grinding against his hand ever so softly.

Felix slid his pants down to free him, pulling a satisfied sigh from the bottom of Sylvain’s lungs. He shivered at the cold, so the swordsman ran his free hand wherever he could reach, rubbing him with a small chuckle. That hand then went to the top of the other’s spine and then scratched its way down to his ass. He lightly slapped it and gently ran his tongue over his balls.

“Holy shit— _Felix_ ,” Sylvain moaned, fingers clutching into the fur of the rug. He wished he could have an out of body experience so he could watch this happening.

“Mmm,” Felix hummed, slightly quickening his pace and swirling his tongue all around him. He quietly delighted in the sounds coming from him, his pants and grunts music to his ears. It served as a better heat source than any fire could. As he dared to lick around the other’s hole, he trembled and took his own cock in his hands. He teased himself as he danced around the area, relishing in his husband’s shaking legs. Felix finally dragged his tongue over his hole after hovering over it for a full ten seconds.

Sylvain pathetically fell forward into the soft fur of the rug, toes curling in anxious anticipation. He shivered at every pump of Felix’s hand, moaned into his fist each time his tongue circled him and threatened to press inside. When the swordsman pulled away momentarily and bit his ass, he yelped in delight and squirmed. The redhead was in absolute bliss, hoping to make it last as long as he could.

Felix gripped Sylvain’s thigh with his free hand, face red not because of his proximity to the other’s ass and balls right in his face, but the noises his tongue was making against them. It was slick, wet, and noisy, each suck or lick he couldn’t decipher turned him on or off. Either way, Sylvain was happy: his husband was already a mewling, pitiful mess at his affection. Felix was more than willing to sacrifice his ears to those sounds in exchange for the way Sylvain moaned his name.

Sylvain’s entire body trembled when he felt precum leaking out of his dick, opting to turn around and gaze up at his husband with a plea in his voice. He knew if he asked him nicely he’d be wrapped around Felix in no time.

“Felix… I need you to _fuck me_ ,” he breathed out, reaching back to spread his ass apart. Felix smiled and slowed his tongue, gliding it from his hole down to the tip of his dripping cock. “P-please.”

“How badly do you want me, Sylvain?” Felix replied, sitting back up on his knees. He dropped his hands to his own erection, delighting in the jealous light in his husband’s eyes as he played with himself. He grinned inquisitively, gasping when he ran his thumb over the slit.

“I don’t want you to. I _need_ you—” Sylvain sat up and pulled Felix to him, lacing his fingers in his hair and kissing him. He moaned against the younger man’s mouth, heart threatening to pump out of his chest. He lovingly moved his hand away and pumped his cock, smiling in satisfaction at the way Felix shuddered. Goddess, did he shudder, immediately becoming a puddle in Sylvain’s arms. Felix bit and sucked on his bottom lip before he shoved Sylvain back onto the rug and stood up.

“Wait for me, love,” Felix purred, fingering the bow still tied to his leg. He swung his hips as he walked away, blushing when Sylvain grunted in desperation. He took his time gathering their oil, humming as he selected a new full bottle. He returned with them with a smile on his face that caused Sylvain to growl in appreciation. The redhead couldn’t help but pull Felix down onto his lap to pump his cock and bite his neck.

Felix slid off his lap and grabbed a soft blanket off the nearby chair, winking at Sylvain as he positioned it under his ass. He then sat comfortably between his legs, drizzling lube over his fingers and the other’s entrance.

“I love you, kitten,” the redhead said from the ground, eyes half-lidded in lust and love as he looked up at Felix. Any cold or chill between them had been long forgotten, their bodies warmed by the affection and attention. The fireplace they lie before cast a cheerful orange glow over their skin, their shadows dancing as the light flickered.

“I love you. How many Yules has it been, now?” Felix slipped a finger down inside of him, smiling as Sylvain breathed out deeply and grinded against it.

“Twenty-five. But it’ll never be enough,” Sylvain muttered happily, stretching his legs and wrapping them up around Felix’s waist. He lovingly gazed up at the other as he prepped him, trying to control his breathing. His husband soon had another finger inside him, quickly making him unable to. When he felt Felix pulling out to add a third, he sat up quickly and kissed him. “The best thing we ever did besides winning that war was promising to stay together, you know.”

Felix closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss, nodding. Sylvain poured more oil on Felix’s cock and smirked, falling back happily and turning back onto his stomach. Felix clicked his tongue and slapped his ass, lining up his length at his entrance. “Greedy.” Sylvain chuckled and relaxed with a sigh as he entered him.

“F-fuck… just like that, baby,” he whimpered, gripping the fur of the rug and grinning as his head and belly went fuzzy. Felix went slow but with purpose, reaching around and pumping him until he was in at the base of his erection. Sylvain let a low growl of longing spill out of him as he clenched his muscles around the other, body flushing crimson when Felix moaned in response.

“I want to see you cum,” Felix whispered, leaning down over Sylvain’s back.

“You never change,” the redhead chuckled, looking back at him with a wry smile. His brows quickly furrowed as his husband began fucking him, brain losing all sense of word formation. He moved his wrists up to his ass to Felix could hold them, whimpering pathetically when both left his hips to hang on. Sylvain panted into the rug below him, Felix’s name gasped out intermittently.

Felix lovingly gripped Sylvain’s hands, legs shaking as he pounded down into him. The sound of their skin gently slapping together filled their ears, punctuated by the crackling of the fire beside them.

“Fuck, Syl _vain_ ,” Felix grunted, slapping his ass and grabbing his cheek roughly. Sylvain screamed softly into the rug, thankful their chamber was situated away from the thoroughfare of their castle. He slammed his ass back up against Felix, making him spank him again in appreciation. When both of his hands returned to his hips, Sylvain trembled and took over pumping his own cock.

“Felix, Felix, Felix—” he repeated his name in varying levels of volume and rasp to his voice, hurtling towards orgasm at their moans in tandem in his ears. Felix showed him no mercy, spanking him every few thrusts, which were deep and forceful. His deep voice would go from a husky grunt to pitiful whining in seconds, lighting Sylvain’s body on fire. “H-harder, love, please—”

“Syl—” Felix huffed and smiled happily, reaching one of his hands down to grip his husband’s hair. He yanked as he quickened his hips and slammed down into his ass, serving stinging slaps across his ass amongst it all. In the midst of every point of contact, Sylvain felt him ram his prostate, sending stars through his vision and a deep series of moans out his lips.

“Fe— _right_ there, f-fuck—! _God_ dess, I’m about to—”

Felix expertly stayed inside Sylvain as he shifted him onto his back from his stomach, readjusting his legs and grabbing his hips. He slipped a little on the rug, giving them a moments reprieve as they chuckled, but he changed the angle and once again found Sylvain’s prostate.

“C-cum for me, love,” he panted, fingertips threatening to leave bruises in his skin. Sylvain pumped his cock furiously, never moving his eyes off the love of his life above him. He let his whines and moans fill him up, full to the point of bursting alongside his cock slamming in and out of him. He closed his eyes tightly as one last thrust pushed him over the edge, achingly yanking his hand away from his own erection as it erupted onto his stomach.

Felix barely lasted a second, falling down over his husband’s abdomen as he came inside him. The sight of Sylvain pushed to the point of ecstasy because of him, his warm honey-like eyes gazing achingly up at him as he peaked with his cock in his ass remained one of the most beautiful things he’d ever lay eyes on. The swordsman shuddered as he fully pressed his hips up against the other, breathing heavily into their kiss. After a few moments, he slid out of him and fetched a warm cloth from the basin in their chamber, smiling as him as he wiped him clean.

As they lie there snuggled together in front of the fire, Sylvain spooning Felix from behind, the lancer sucked hickeys into his neck and rubbed his hand over his skin. They were both extremely thankful for the holiday, because official business in the territory slowed and they were able to spend more time with the other. But it was another year of their promise fulfilled: together on Yule, always. They hadn't stopped in twenty-five years, and they weren't going to any time soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter (nsfw) @setethstiddies! <3


End file.
